


A 1000 Years of Love

by Yullenpyon



Series: Hold My Hand on This Ride Called Life [43]
Category: American Assassin (2017), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 14 Days of Love Stydia Edition, Assassin in Training Stiles Stilinski, Creampie, Dragon Stan Hurley, Dragon Stiles Stilinski, Dragons, Eggs, F/M, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magic Rituals, Married Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Parent Lydia Martin, Parent Stiles Stilinski, Pregnant Lydia Martin, Prostate Massage, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Size Difference, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Stiles and Lydia are so in love, Stiles and Lydia's Children, Stiles is basically the Mitch Rapp of his universe but without the angst, Stydia, Stydia Valentine Fic, Triplets, Twins, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yullenpyon/pseuds/Yullenpyon
Summary: You’d think now that Stiles has finally gotten his new instincts under control it would all be smooth sailing from here. But of course that’s when his mentor Stan informs him of an important ritual he and Lydia must undergo.Sequel to The Return of the Dragons and Mother of Dragons.Day 5 of 14 Days of Love
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Stan Hurley/Sheriff Stilinski
Series: Hold My Hand on This Ride Called Life [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994626
Kudos: 3





	A 1000 Years of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:
> 
> Magical rituals and mentions of panic attacks.
> 
> This is a sequel to a few of my previous stories The Return of the Dragons and Mother of Dragons. I would recommend reading those before this one.
> 
> Part 5 of my 14 Days of Love mini series. It's a day late cause I just couldn't focus on anything yesterday. Part 6 should be up later today hopefully.
> 
> Today's themes is Size Difference and Public Sex.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Beams of sunlight break through the slightly opened curtains, casting the dark room in warm morning light and causing one of the occupants to begin to stir. Stiles groans as a bright light pulls him out of his dream, burying his face into the divine smelling warm body in his arms to hide from the sun and ignores the weight around his shoulders and head, not willing to start his day just yet. The dragon lets out a happy sleepy sigh, pressing his nose into his mate’s neck and inhaling her sweet scent before he pulls her body closer, careful of the banshee’s baby bump as he rocks his hips into her backside, moving softly until something suddenly hits him in the face. Jolting back Stiles barely has time to react to the weight around his head moving before tiny claws dig into his forehead and a squeaky whine fills his ears. Hissing from the sting of his youngling’s claws as they dig into his skin the older dragon carefully dislodges his son’s tiny hands, twisting so that the grumpy toddler is cuddled into his chest before he lies back against his pillow. Running his fingers through the small boy’s hair Stiles releases a low rumble in his chest, soothing the baby dragon’s displeased noises as he trains his ears to listen to where the rest of his younglings are, finding all of them asleep in their beds except for Allison who was lying beside Lydia, softly snoring. 

“You have another bad dream Noah?” 

Stiles asks his youngest son who releases another high pitched whine and nods slowly, his face still pressed against his father’s chest and his thankfully now human fingers digging into his shoulders. Running his fingers through the baby dragon’s messy chestnut hair, Stiles comforts his frightened son until the small boy sniffles softly before answering his question.

“Uh huh, Id wus weally scawy papa.”

“Wanna talk about it bud?”

“Nuh uh I no wanna.”

The baby dragon shakes his head, shuffling closer into his dad’s embrace as he asks if they can have chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast today. The dragon is about to answer his youngling when his mate’s sleepy voice fills the room.

“Only if papa makes mama’s pancakes with strawberries and banana. Baby Stilinski wants them badly.”

“You gots to papa, pweaseeeee!”

“Yeah papa you gotta. Mama and baby need them.”

Chuckling at his daughter’ matter of fact tone, her sentence stated as if it was the most obvious statement in the world to the almost 5 year old banshee, like the small girl couldn’t imagine a world where her papa would refuse to make her mama pancakes. Ruffling the children’s sleep wild hair Stiles quickly agrees, pinky promising them that their mama would get what she wants before sending his two younglings off to wake up their siblings and wash their faces, under the guise of getting mama and baby ready for breakfast. Once the kids are out of the room the dragon quickly locks the door before pouncing on his mate, sealing his lips against hers as he kicks off his sleep pants and pulls off her panties to slide his morning wood into her inviting heat. He knows they don’t have the luxury of time for him to fully satisfy his instincts and his mate by sealing them together, choosing instead to fuck the banshee hard and fast as he uses his tail to toy with her clit and the trick Stan taught him to keep his cock from sealing them together but still fill his mate so his clutch stays warm. Rocking into her inviting heat Stiles seals his mouth around his mate’s nipple, sucking and rolling the sensitive nub between his teeth until Lydia is quivering in his arms and crying out her release, her cunt spasming around his dick as she rides out her orgasm’s aftershocks. The dragon gives his mate another two quick orgasms before Lydia pushes his tail away from her clit, moaning that it’s too sensitive before a strong hit to her G-spot has the banshee arching her back and crying out in pleasure. Stiles can hear their kids finishing washing up and knows he needs to hurry up since it’s only a matter of time before they barge in demanding pancakes. While the dragon has no problem with continuing despite the interruption, his instincts preferring to have his younglings within eyesight while he and his mate were so vulnerable, Lydia had put her foot down on the matter once the twins had started talking. Feeling his approaching release Stiles shifts his hips so his slit wasn’t within sealing range, stills his movements, positions his tail so this tip is behind his balls, pressed into his taint and massages his prostate until his orgasm explodes out of him and floods his mate with his burning cum, warming their egg. Personally he’d like to take his time, make sure he’s filled his clutch mother, stuffing her until he’s positive she’s warm enough to keep their egg safe but he knows Stan and his father will be here soon and the older dragon will have no problem dragging him out by his ears even if he was still sealed to his mate. 

“Baby I can literally feel you thinking. Come on we need to get ready, your dads are going to be hear soon.”

“Yeah I know and honestly I really don’t wanna know what Stan meant by ‘Be ready or else you little puke’.”

Lydia laughs at the mocking tone her husband uses as he recants his mentor’s threat before she nudges him off her and guides him into the bathroom so they can wash up before their children destroy the house and her fathers-in-law arrive. An hour later Lydia is finishing the last bite of her pancakes, smiling at her husband who has their youngest in his lap while he cleans the toddler’s chocolate covered face when Stan and the Sheriff stroll into the kitchen.

“Well John looks like you were right, I didn’t have to haul Stiles’ punk butt out of his mate.”

“Good morning to you too old man and don’t talk about my mate like that.”

Stiles grumbles, muttering something else under his breath that has Stan swatting at his head before saying hi to his dad who chuckles at the two dragons and tells them to settle down before picking up Claudia after the young banshee had demanded grandpa hugs. Allison had followed her sister’s lead and crowded the Sheriff for her own set of hugs while Thomas and Genim continue scarfing down their breakfast, the two baby dragons uninterested in anything other than their food at the moment. Pressing a kiss to Noah’s head Stiles shuffles the boy into his arms as he and his pseudo-sire clean up before the older dragon clears his throat and says he wants to go over a few things with his dragonling and his family. 

“Listen kid you’ve been a dragon now for about three and a half years and you’ve had your 1st natural heat last month so it’s time to bring something very important up.”

“Why does this sound like a do or die type of thing old man?”

“It kind of is, in a way at least. Kid how old do you think I am?”

“Uhh like in your mid 50s like dad but I don’t understand how your age has anything to do with a life or death kind of thing. Wait are you dying?”

“No I’m not dying, why would you…You know what never mind. Kid I’m a hundred and thirty, dragons pretty much stop aging physically once they turn 25. Don’t get me wrong we still age but it’s extremely slowly.”

“I…I don’t…wait I’m…am…am I gonna stay young while Lydia and everyone I love ages and dies?”

Stiles’ voice trembles, choking at the end of his question as the thought of losing his mate, his family and his friends starts to overwhelm him, a panic attack slowly building in his chest. The young dragon’s breathing speeds up and his body is trembling as he holds his youngest close to his chest, trying to keep the panic from overwhelming him before Stan’s hand wraps around the back of his neck and gently shushes him. The older dragon tells his protégé that majority of supernatural beings live longer than average lives, especially Magician’s like Anna and Were’s like his packmates, many of them able to live hundreds of years. Grounding his dragonling while the kids and Lydia calm the panicking dragon down Stan presses his lips against the crown of Stiles’ head, purring when his kid leans into his embrace and his breathing returns to normal. 

“You back punk?”

“Y-Yeah old man.”

“Good and no you aren’t going to have to watch everyone grow old without you. That’s what I’m here to talk to you about.”

Feeling his dragonling nod Stan leads everyone down to the younger dragon’s nest, figuring the safety and comfort of his nest would help ease the conversation. Once his protégé is bundled into his nest, his mate pressed against side and his younglings laying on top of him Stan continues, explaining that dragons, whether they are born or awoken, can live for 1000s of years and had long ago come up with a method that would prevent them from losing their non-dragon mates prematurely or have their lack of aging noticed.

“What about the girls? What will happen with them? We had them before I was a dragon and the potion Peter gave said they’d take on the stronger supernatural gene.”

“They will still have much longer lives than a normal human but unless they eventually mate a dragon…”

Stan doesn’t finish his sentence, staring sadly at his dragonling and the twins, leaning into John’s side for a bit of comfort before Stiles asks what this method was and how it works, looking absolutely miserable as he stares down at his daughters.

“There’s are places of power, sort of like the Nemeton for Druids, that are sacred to dragons. I’ve mentioned them in a few of my lessons.”

“Yeah they’re places where the natural currents of the world intersect just like they do under Beacon Hills’ Nemeton. You said that dragons built these elaborate cave temples into the peaks of mountains where they meet and that they are impossible to reach without dragon wings and eyes, something about the magic that protects the true peaks from unwanted eyes.”

“Good so you did pay attention.”

Ignoring his dragonling’s affronted grumbles Stan continues to explain that dragons can pull power from these locations during certain times of the year and use it to bind their mate’s life energy to their own, making it so they can live as long as their dragon partners. The older dragon tells the couple that the dragons that inhabit the temples usually complete the rituals once a year during the night of a new moon and that the next closest one was in a few weeks at the Denali mountain temple in Alaska. 

“If this ritual is so important why did you wait so long to tell us about it?”

“Stiles the way you were forcibly awoken was extremely traumatic and between the emotional tether you two have, the new mating bond, and all your new instincts, it was impossible for you to have the clarity to complete this ritual. Not only that but no elder dragon would have allowed you to participate before going through your 1st natural heat, the strain of the ritual would have killed you.”

His mentor’s use of his preferred name instead some teasing or insulting nickname he usually refers to him with tells the young dragon just how serious Stan is, his scent fluctuating as he explains that he and the sheriff would be going through the same ritual. That has Stiles staring at the two older men with wide eyes before he manages to find his voice again.

“Really?”

“Yeah we had a long talk about how we feel about each other and how intensely dragons bond with their mate and their potential mates. I explained it to you after we meet or was that what you didn’t pay attention too?”

“I remember old man, I may have been had my instincts running high and my ADHD going nuts but I knew it was important and paid attention.”

Stiles huffs grumpily before nuzzling into Genim and Noah’s heads when the baby dragons whined loudly, having decided that they didn’t appreciate the lack of their sire’s attention while the rest of his younglings continue playing, content to ignore the adults. Smirking Stan reaches forward and ruffles his dragonling’s hair, quickly moving back to the safety of his mate’s side when the younger dragon growls and swipes at his hand, muttering about he’s not a child. The Sheriff rolls his eyes and scolds his fiancé before scolding his son when Stiles sticks his tongue out victoriously at the older dragon. 

“Son put your tongue away, you’re setting a bad example for my grandchildren and Stan finish explaining please, we’ve got wedding things to do later.”

Ignoring his protégé’s smug smirk, despite his own scolding, Stan continues to explain that the ritual is complete in large groups, and once the dragon and their mate are bound they are given a magical mark that alters the perception of those not in the know to keep their lack of aging under wraps. The older dragon tells the young couple that they will need about a week after the ritual in the temple to settle the magic and recommends that they bring their younglings with them so that he can introduce all of them to the community. 

“How connected is the dragon community? Is there something Stiles and the boys have to do to be accepted? Obviously it’s much more secretive than the wolf packs since there wasn’t much information about them in Deaton or Peter’s libraries. Even those dragon hunters that attacked us didn’t seem really prepared, not like the way other hunters we’ve dealt with were when it came to hunting werewolves.”

“More importantly how safe is this ritual for Lydia and our egg? I won’t go through with this thing if it will put either of them in danger, you got that old man!””

Stiles snarls, barely giving his mentor time to answer the banshee’s question as he drags his wife closer into his side, his chest puffing up when his younglings match his growl. Snorting at his dragonling’s posturing, figuring he got it from his wolf friends since there was no way in hell he taught the kid that, Stan calls the younger dragon an idiot for even thinking that he’d put the banshee or any of his grandkids in any kind of danger before turning his focus onto the girl’s questions.

“Pretty much every dragon knows each other, especially the ones that live on the same continent. There aren’t that many of us left and even fewer unawaken ones it’s why those cloak wearing freaks attacked and forced the nature of his bloodline on Stiles. They think they are doing god’s work by awakening a dragon but most of the time they just end up getting that dragon killed by hunters if another dragon can’t get to them in time. You got lucky your director knew Irene and that she had a dragon in her ranks. And those hunters weren’t prepared for a baby dragon who had a mate, a clutch and younglings, I doubt anyone would have been prepared for that but believe me they were prepared to kill a dragon and their dragonling. Their bullets and flash grenades were filled with Antirrhinum powder. It’s created by crushing the dried petals of any variation of the Snapdragon flower and if it had gotten into our system the hunters would have been able to kill us pretty easily.”

“Why did having a family make a difference and is there a cure for the powder?”

“It made a difference because new dragons have no control over their instincts and are easily overwhelmed by them. A new dragon’s sire would have been driven by their own instincts to comfort their dragonling first and then attack the threat. But you didn’t see me as your sire then and also had all these protective instincts from your new mating bond that drove you to attack first and ask questions later. And no, there isn’t exactly a cure for it since it’s not so much a poison for us but more of a type of opioid that would have made us defenseless until it worked its way out of our systems. There are actually dragons that use the flower petals to make a sweet wine that is used in a lot of our rituals and ceremonies.”

“Defenseless how?”

“It makes you high as a friggen kite kid, makes you see stuff that’s not there, makes your body sluggish and uncoordinated, prevents you from shifting, healing, you name it. Hunters use it to drug us and make us unable to fight back. Sure a werewolf feels the effects of wolfsbane but they can still fight for the most part while it’s in their system. Once Snapdragon gets into a dragon’s system they are down for the count until it runs its course. The only good thing is we can’t overdose from it.”

“Fantastic. That makes everything better then doesn’t it? And if this is so dangerous why didn’t you tell me about it earlier?”

“Stiles.”

“It’s fine John and I didn’t tell you earlier because I figured learning control, learning how to take care of your clutch and their mother and learning how to raise baby dragons kind of took precedence over learning about dragon drugs you little puke. Now are you going to keep arguing or are you going to a big boy and do this ritual with your mate?”

Stiles opens his mouth to snark his mentor, his words dying in his throat at the looks his dad and mate send him, grumbling out his agreement after the banshee announces that she has no intention of growing old and dying to leave her dumbass husband on his own, stating that he’ll absolutely get himself killed without her. The four of them spend the next hour hashing out the finer details of the ritual and their trip to Denali temple before the older couple take their leave, leaving the younger dragon and his mate to relax in his nest with their kids. Turning on a movie for the toddlers Stiles cuddles into his mate’s side as the banshee runs her fingers through his hair, the two of them content to spend their weekend relaxing in his nest, hidden away from the outside world for just a little while. 

The next two weeks practically fly by and before Stiles realizes it they are on their way to the Alaskan mountain, fully shifted as he and Stan soar through the early morning skies, carrying their mates and the younglings to the mountain temple. The young dragon had initially been a bit hesitant to carry his family in his full shift, afraid he’d drop them but now that he’s soaring through the sky, the cool air gliding across his scales and feeling amazing while his mate and younglings were safely tucked into his pouch Stiles can barely remember why he had been so nervous. His mentor growls to get his attention before the older dragon suddenly dived through the thick dark clouds, his dark grey scales nearly blending in as they descended towards the temple’s hidden entrance, the perch shrouded from curious eyes by strong draconic magic that the young dragon would eventually learn to harness as he got older. Landing carefully at the entrance the two dragons nudge their passengers out of their pouches before shifting to their human forms and slipping on the clothes their mates had held for them. Stiles bristles slightly, feeling eyes staring at him from the moment they landed, stealthily looking around for the offender and clutching his younglings close to him as Stan leads them through the network of caves, stopping in a large ornate room to introduce an older woman. The older woman looked to be in her late 70s, but Stiles figured she was much older than that from how respectful his mentor was being, her hair wrapped around her head in a braided crown, decorated with tiny blue flowers that he had seen growing on the side of the mountain and was dressed in an elaborate dark coloured robe with a soft looking fur collar and golden accents. 

“Kid this is Danica, she’s the elder who is in charge of this temple. Danica these are John Stilinski, my intended mate, his son and my dragonling Mieczysław though he prefers to go by Stiles, and his mate Lydia and their younglings; Claudia, Allison, Genim, Thomas and Noah.”

“Ahh yes the dragonling those horrible fanatics went after. Young one I’m so sorry you had to go through such a terrible ordeal. I should warn you that you might get some stares while you’re here from the mark those brutes left on your back, most of the dragons here are either born awoken or were awoken at one of the temples so they’ll be curious about you since not many dragons survive their encounters with those barbaric people. They shouldn’t trouble you though one of the other elders, Andromeda instructed everyone not bother you while you’re here, the most you should get is some curious staring.”

Danica smiles softly at the young dragon as she motions for a set of robes to be brought for each member of the small group, telling them that they were enchanted to keep all the younglings and non-dragons warm and safe from the altitude before leading them to their rooms. 

“Now the ritual will start tonight at midnight, lunch just finished so I’ll have someone bring you something to eat because you must be starving after your journey. Dinner will be served in the great hall at 7 and we have a room set up for the younglings where they will be looked after and safe during the ritual. If you need anything or have any questions simply use the monitor in your room, and someone will assist you.”

“A monitor? I just thought, you know with this place being deep in a cave…”

“Young one we’re dragons not some technology fearing hermits who refuse to get with the times, after all how else are we supposed to entertain the hatchlings and younglings. Besides Andromeda would probably commit murder if she couldn’t listen to that mystery podcast she’s obsessed with.”

The elder dragon laughs with a wink before leaving them to settle in and rest. A few hours later Stiles is nervously picking at his nails as they dropped off their kids at what the Sheriff joked was dragon daycare and make their way towards the ritual room. His mate must of noticed his nerves, capturing his hands in her own and bringing them up to press her lips against his knuckles before whispering that everything was going to be fine and she was ready to make his vow of staying with her forever a reality.

“I did promise that, didn’t I?”

“Mmmh yes, yes you did and I’m here to collect, so you better pay up.” 

“And if I don’t?” 

“Then you're going to be sleeping on the couch until you pay up baby.” 

Lydia laughs, flashing her husband a mischievous smile as she leads him forward, her fingers intertwined with his own. Some of his nerves ease a bit knowing that his beautiful mate wants to spend eternity with him, his heart fluttering as he pulls the banshee into his chest and presses a kiss to her neck before his mentor tells him to hurry his ass up. Entering the ritual room Stiles is in awe at the lavish room, decorated from floor to glass ceiling in lush, fluffy pillows and blankets with strings of soft warm lights hanging across the room. Despite the huge glass ceiling the room is warm and inviting with individual piles of soft pillows and blankets arranged in personal nests for couples to choose from and use during the ritual. Stiles drags his mate as far away from his sires as possible, not wanting to be too close while they bind themselves to their mates, it was one thing to fuck Lydia in front of Stan while the older dragon had helped deliver their first clutch but it's another thing entirely to have a front view seat to his dads fucking. 

“Baby the only thing your eyes are going to be focused on is me, understand?”

Lydia says before pulling her confused mate into a filthy kiss, grinning against his lips when he realizes he had been talking a lot again before pulling back when Danica and another dragon enter the room and call everyone to find a nest. The other dragon hands out wine goblets with a dark pink liquid inside they are instructed to drink just before midnight as Danica chants a prayer for longevity and connection. Once the clock strikes midnight the room is filled with a light pink smoke, driving the couples crazy with lust, clawing at each other’s robes, desperate to get their hands on their partners. Stiles is in pure ecstasy as he peels off his mate’s robe, pressing his mouth against her exposed skin and marking her with his bites. His skin feel tight and uncomfortable as he moves, pushing his mate into the nest and ripping the last of their clothing off before running his clawed hands across her belly bump, purring when he can sense his egg beneath her skin. Leaning forward to catch his mate’s lips in a bruising kiss the dragon runs his tail across the strawberry blonde’s clit, rubbing at the bundle of nerves until his mate is a quivering mess of need. Shifting his hips Stiles slides into his clutch mother’s dripping cunt, stilling to flood her insides with his lubricant before he fucks into her eagerly, forcing her to come hard from the rough movements. The dragon works his hips and tail relentlessly as he brings his mate orgasm after orgasm until her body goes limp with pleasure and she can only make unintelligent whines, her brain stupid from the fog of sex surrounding it. 

“S'good baby. Such a good mate Lyds.”

Stiles slurs as a loud gong rings out in a steady pattern making his mind foggy, and the world narrow in on his mate and their bond. Power pulses around the mates, beating in time with his heart, his hips never losing their rhythm as his skin ripples and his body swells, shifting until he is double his normal size and in his beta shift. Unable to hold back the snarl in his throat Stiles grabs his mate’s legs and hooks them over his shoulders, flaring his wings to keep his balance as he fucks wildly into his mate making the small woman squeal and moan in pleasure, drooling deliriously from the massive cock splitting her open and rearranging her insides. Lydia’s tits bounce with each brutal thrust to her cunt, her legs shaking from the intense pleasure the burning hot mass rubbing against her insides sends throughout her body. Seeing his mate so satisfied on his cock spurs Stiles on, alternating between slamming his cock against the entrance of his mate’s full womb and her G-spot causing her to spasm and orgasm again. His mate’s walls squeeze him as she orgasms, her cunt sucking him deep inside her until his cock is pressed up against her cervix, pulsing wildly before sealing around her entrance and flooding her with his thick magma cum with a deafening roar. The dragon is vaguely aware of other roars sounding off around him as a pulse of power flashes in his chest, binding his life energy with his mates and trying then together for millennia. An elder dragon checks in on the mates as they ride out their sealing, feeding then more of the delicious pink liquid before painting something on their thighs, praising the dragon for successfully bonding with his mate. Stiles’ chest puffs up with pride, both from the elder's praise and the sex stupid face his mate wears as she begs for more. Obliging his mate the dragon continues to rock into her cunt, his sealed cock tugging on her cervix, forcing another orgasm out of the tiny woman stuffed full of his cock. Once his cock finally unseals Stiles quickly changes their position and fucks his mate stupid again, repeatedly mating until the two of them are curled up together, completely exhausted, gently napping under the warmth of the pale morning sun, their new bond pulsing in their chests.


End file.
